The Ice Mountain, and the Purple Giant
by JudeValentine
Summary: Caoimhghin A. L. Viola, aka Cookie one day runs into the Schnee heiress, and little does she know thats eventual love, can come even from the simplest of people. ( Rated M for possible stuff later on )
If you were to enter the student dormitory at 7:00 pm at night, you would hear the repeated sound of someone smashing their head into a wall...Vasily Jaye, leader of Team VCTY, was said person doing so. Vasily "...I...I...I just can't take too much more of this...he's impossible to tutor..." as he states this offhand to the two girl members of his Team, Yara Phoenix and Tory Cossette, Yara "...Well not much we can do about that now can we?

He needs to up his test scores otherwise we are all out of luck, boss". as she picks her nails. Tory "...Perhaps you two should...take a break, for you to calm down a bit". Vasily just sighs and nods "...Alright...Cookie go and do something for a bit, I'll send you a message when we can get back to it". Cookie who has been sitting on his bed holding Mr. Bigs (His plushy ferret) with a bunch of textbooks strewn around him "...Ok...Vasy..." as he would get up and leave their dorm room, walking down the hallway.

Cookie may be a slightly dopey at times...but he's not as stupid as people think he is, he knows what his team thinks of him sometimes, and it makes him feel even more down on himself...Cookie pops open another bag of cookies that he got from his hoodie and starts munching on them, as he walks out of the dormitory building and out into the courtyard.

Weiss was on an afternoon stroll to clear her head, and things seemed pretty straight forward. She just needed to clear her head a bit, and to have some alone time. It was very quaint, and quiet where she was walking. The air was clear, the sun was in its late shine, and she was in decision to go, and grab some coffee. She'd need it if she wanted to make it through her rigorous studying with Ruby. She began to talk to herself to help reaffirm her objective. Get in, get coffee, get out, and go back to the dorm. End of story, but as she did, she tripped on some towering student's feet, falling onto all fours, and scratching her knee. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"COOKIE SORRY! Is little white ok? Sorry, Cookies fault, Sorry!". as he panics somewhat in his guilt, from not paying attention to where he was going, he didn't see her cause she was so smol. Cookie quickly picks her up with no real effort and places her on her feet, holding his hands together in front of him in a nervous clasped gesture "...Cookie really sorry...".

Weiss looked up at the tall boy in front of her. "You should watch where you're going! I could have gotten injured way worse than this by tripping over a giant dolt like you if I had been less careful. You can't go around being so careless!" She said and brushed herself off as she glared at him. She let out an angry sigh as she stared the tall boy down.

Cookie hunches slightly at getting berated despite how much he apologized, though it is his stupid fault..."...Cookie sorry...Cookie didn't see little white...Cookie sorry...can Cookie make it up too little white...". as he kind of wrings his hands in nervousness craning his neck to look down at her, with his eyes looking more at the ground.

Weiss huffed angrily. All this boy was doing was apologizing. "Hey, can you even hear me from up there? You should be glad I didn't break anything tripping over your feet. You can't be such a reckless oaf!" She said, craning her neck to glare at him, narrowing her eyes even more. It annoyed her that he was just eating his cookies out in the courtyard when he could be doing something productive towards becoming a hunter and gaining more knowledge. He seemingly needed any extra knowledge he could get, tripping people like that.

Cookie would hunch even more looking at the ground, his apologizing didn't seem to help...it even made it worse..."...Cookie...Cookie can make it up too little white...if...you want Cookie to...sorry...". as he attempts one final try at apologizing, though even to him it seems like a bad idea to try, he prepares himself to get berated again.

She was ready to throw another volley of insults at the tall boy, but it was then that she realized how far she'd really gone. On top of that, this boy wasn't even putting up a fight. He was apologizing again, and she realized just how much she had dug into this boy. She would pull back, but she wouldn't apologize, not to mention he really didn't look like a bad guy anyways. She stood there, changing her facial expression. She'd felt a bit defeated from her mistake, but she had to do something. "Of course you-" her hesitation was followed by a sigh. "Come on. Follow me." she began to walk towards the coffee shop. She needed some coffee if she wanted to continue. She wouldn't apologize. Not yet…

Cookie looks up at that, and still wringing his hands, follows behind her. He makes sure to pay special attention to his surroundings and where he's going, as not to knock her over again. Cookie obediently follows behind her, still feeling bad about knocking her over. Cookie thinks "...Cookie needs to make it good on Cookie flub', as he's ready to help with what she wants.

Weiss strode tall over to the coffee shop as she walked with the very tall boy to the coffee shop. They eventually got to the front counter, and she crossed her arms muttering out "What do you want?" she said with a pout.

Cookie would give a confused look down to her, wasn't he the one supposed to help her? Cookie would then look up a little at the menu and seem to look it over for a few seconds..."...Cookie will have a large milk...if that's alright with little white...Cookie doesn't need to get anything...if little white doesn't want Cookie to...".

She held her arms in place as she held up a debit card. "It's fine. Get whatever you want. I don't mind." Her face kept its pout, and her arms still crossed, the one with the debit card back in position. She tapped her foot a little as she waited for the boy to finish his order.

Cookie holds his hands together on his chest as he looks up at the menu again, still wondering if he should or not..."...Cookie...will get a coconut muffin...and a double chocolate chip Cookie...if...that's alright...". as he seems worried in actually saying it.

Weiss nods when he gives his answer. She then orders for herself. "I'll have a coffee half milk, frothed milk to be exact, at 50 degrees of heat." She said, being exact with her order. She liked her coffee perfect. The waiter then left and she looked at Cookie. "So I'm guessing your name is Cookie?"

Cookie nods "...Cookies name is Cookie...what is little whites name?". Cookie fidgets somewhat in his chair, under the gaze of Weiss, along with the other patrons, do to him sticking out harshly. "...Its ok if little white doesn't want to tell Cookie...if little white doesn't want to...". As he sinks a little in his chair.

Weiss looked at him. He seemed rather self-conscience. "I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. I'm sure you've heard of it." She said, as if it was obvious who she was. The waiter came back, handing them their orders. Weiss took a sip, noticing that the company had gotten it right yet again. Impressive. Companies didn't usually do too good with her complicated order.

Cookie pauses the muffin he lifted to his mouth as he casts his eyes down somewhat "...Is it bad if Cookie hasn't heard of Schnee...". as he seems to not be able to look towards her, and more at the muffin. "...Cookie...sorry if he was supposed to know...". as he nibbles slightly on the muffin.

Weiss tries her best not to spit out the coffee she is about to swallow. "The Schnee company is only the most prestigious dust company. We probably make up most of the dust that students at Beacon use." She stated, crossing her arms expectantly.

Cookie sinks down a bit more in his chair as he bites off pieces of the muffin "...Cookie sorry he doesn't know...Cookie bad with dust...barely got a C in dust class...Cookie...also from outlands of Vale...so Cookie doesn't know things...sorry...". as he breaks off a piece of his chocolate cookie and eats it along with his muffin.

Weiss sighed. "I guess it's... Okay." She said, trying her best to get this boy to stop being so self-conscience. "But dust isn't that hard to understand. I use it whenever I use my weapon." She said in somewhat of a 'duh' tone. She truly didn't believe it was hard to use and understand dust since. She sipped some of her coffee while looking at Cookie for some sort of response.

Cookie fiddles with his muffin a bit with the wrapping as he looks down at it. "...Cookie's weapon doesn't use dust...Wulfberg does Wulfberg thing...Cookie...never got taught early...how to use dust...so Cookie is bad at it...Cookie blew up classroom last time...its why Cookie got a C in class...Cookie not doing good in most classes...". As he nibbles a bit on his muffin.

Weiss nods. "That does make sense... Now look. I'm..." She hesitated a little before continuing. "...Sorry for calling you all those things earlier but... I don't like to be knocked down. And I'm used to people putting up a fight too." She admitted. It was hard to admit, because, well, she had her ego and her pride. He better appreciate her apology.

Cookie nibbles more on his muffin and nods"...It alright...it was Cookies fault knocking over little Wice (like mice, but with a w), so wice doesn't really need to apologize...but...Cookie thanks wice for being nice enough...to get Cookie food..." as he pops the last of the muffin into his mouth and sort of observes the other half of his double chocolate chip cookie

Weiss let out a sigh. "It's no problem about the food, really." She said before checking the time. Darn! She was late for her study session with Ruby. She put money on the table. "Look, it's been good talking and all, but I'm late for my study session with a teammate. Maybe I'll see you around or something." Weiss said before standing up quickly and rushing out the door.

Cookie blinks...and that's when he finally feels the ringing in his pocket, he pulls out his scroll and it reads "Receiving Vasily Jaye ", and it shows an angry vasily for the screen image."...Cookie in trouble..."


End file.
